Senka Pack
by ashdemon
Summary: It's all changing. All of it. With one leaving and one on the way, things in Seraphina's world are going crazy. She had no idea that it would actually happen like this. Never in a million years. Maximum Ride OCs/TMNT Crossover Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. The Beginning TMNT Style

Senka Pack  
Chapter 1: The Beginning (TMNT Style)

Disclaimer: Don't own or know the TMNT.

It was hard to watch and then to do. Again and again I joined into the fight and, to make it easier on myself, I read the other's mind, earning nothing more than panting. I kept my face expressionless as I looked up at the one observing, the one holding the key to my freedom.

"Well done, Seraphina." His mechanical voice ripped its way through my head but I didn't wince. I had learned not to. "You are getting faster."

"Thanks to the training you are allowing me to do, Master Shredder," I stated simply. I kept the hiss that grew at his name down. "It has helped."

The mechanical suit nodded, though it looked human. I knew the truth and that's what hurt the most. I was bound to my honor, though, to never tell a soul. I, however, added the bit "unless they guess close to it." If they guess, I'm off the hook. I won't tell a soul. It'll all be their doing.

I turned and left, tucking my wings close against my body. Like a shield on my back, my charcoal wings fitted perfectly, blocking me from view except for my feet. I slipped into my room a bit away from the training room, the Shredder's main room was a few floors above my head, and was pleased to see it untouched still.

Settling on my bed, I grabbed the book off of the nightstand and leaned against the wall. My wings fell in place like a blanket over me, a position I've sat in many times over. With little light, I saw the words easily against the white background but I didn't pick up the book to read.

_How are you guys holding up?_

_Better,_ came the reply.

I clung to the mental voice still as strong as ever. I tried to swallow. _I miss you so much, Azrael._

_I know. I feel the same pain and yearning in your words, my hummingbird._

_And I can feel it which everyone else can sense with the connection._

I smiled at Icarus' remark.

_The book, Sera,_ his sweet twin, Beatrix, remarked. _You still need to be putting on a show._

_Thank you, Beau._

_Sera?_

_Yes, Avalon?_

_Do you know how much longer we'll be waiting?_

I made a mental emphasis on my hidden sigh. Avalon was such a sweet girl but was a bit impatient. I don't blame her. A few hundred years would do that to anyone. _I don't know. What I do know is soon._

_How soon?_

_I don't know, Avi. I just don't know._

Two people who were silent over the mental connection were the two boys my age; Damon and Yama. Both 16, it wasn't uncommon to find them silent but over a mental connection? I brushed through their day's memories and wasn't surprised to see what I saw. The same creators. They were watching for me.

_Thank you, Damon, Yama. That's very helpful._

I passed the necessary memories around for everyone to know what I was talking about and I could feel the two boys smiling. One part bat and the other part fish, I was grateful they now got along. I turned a page unconsciously, instantly aware of Yama's tension.

_What is it Yama?_

_Someone's coming this way. Damon, can you go check it out?_

_On it!_

I focused on Damon's mind, passing all that he heard and saw around to the others, hoping they would see or hear something he didn't. I always loved watching in the pack's view of life. Damon's was the most interesting, seeing underwater as clearly as he did with no interference, the sense of freedom that came with not having to worry about air, and the ease that came with swimming.

He knew how to move through the water silently and broke the surface much quieter than the rest of us could. He looked around and I felt Yama stiffen, hearing things the pack couldn't.

_Where Yama?_ Damon asked, sensing the tension as well. No one was free when we were this connected. I was slowly being worn down but years of strengthening my endurance helped. _Which direction?_

_I'm working on it._

Silence hung like a heavy cloth as all we could hear was the water. Yama instantly perked up and Damon turned towards the sound, not needing to ask since he knew the instant Yama did. The entire pack watched as Damon backed into the shadows, not making a sound himself, and waited for the figures to pass him.

My internal reaction loosened the tension instantly. It was the creators, the ones the pack was watching for me. I sighed, turning the page once more before giving up. I eased the connection between my pack and I and scanned around my room in the halls and the two neighboring rooms. No one I had to worry about.

_We'll talk tomorrow, Sera, if it's not an issue,_ Azrael stated.

_OK. Stay aware, my pack._

_Always,_ came the uniform reply. Azrael added, _Stay safe._

_To the best of my ability,_ I replied, dropping the connection with the rest of the pack. I played the memory of kissing him so vivid, so detailed, the yearning was almost painful. _I love you, my eagle._

_I love you, my hummingbird._

I dropped the connection, the strain on my brain finally gone. Unlike some of the characters in different books, my abilities came with a price. It was like a sport with a certain muscle you don't usually use. It takes time to get use to using it and then it takes practice and exercise to keep the muscle at its peak. For this, it took energy to cover distance like I was doing with so many minds.

Skimming a large room or building was almost effortless now but to connect, say, all the Foot together, would have easily killed me if I tried hard enough. And to the extent of allowing everyone to see everything in every single person's mind. My body would have quit on me if I had allowed for that to happen. Thankfully, I'm careful about my ability, learning with my pack on what's safe and what isn't. Skimming and even exposing doesn't alert the inspected that I'm there. Communicating does. That's why the Shredder doesn't know about my ability, or any of the Foot in the building at any time, or the creators my pack was keeping a watchful eye on for me.

I just hope that with these conversations every night after training will help me with the endurance I'll need to do what I have to do to get out of the Shredder's chokehold he has me in at the moment. I rolled onto my stomach, book back on the night stand and wings folded close to my body. I began skimming the two rooms and the hallway, occupying my mind with this effortless task.

The nervous ninja in the room I was currently facing kept glancing at the clock, worried of being late to practice. After fifteen minutes of that, I pushed myself back into the sitting position I had been in, book in hand. I made sure the book was the right way before the door opened with no warning. I looked up, closing the book instantly and tossing it onto my night stand. I leaped to my feet and bowed, wings tight against my body.

He didn't say anything, just gestured out the door. I hurried out, waiting for him. He closed my door and lead me down the hall, destination no surprise. As we entered the elevator, I held back the urge to run as I stood beside him, the doors closing.

"You know you're mission, I presume?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Find the Turtles?" I asked, already knowing that it was true.

He nodded and the door opened again. We were standing before the doors to the helicopter landing and he led the way out. I stretched my wings out, grateful to be out of the elevator. He stood aside and looked at the city waking before us.

"Find the Turtles. I want to be able to end their lives."

I nodded and jumped, wings taking in the gust of air and carrying me upwards. The wind was nice as well as the morning but the storm rolling in was close. It was going to be difficult flying with a metal collar on with electricity in the air. I made a wide circle around the tower before flying away from it, widening the circle. It took me thirty seconds to notice the green body on the rooftops and black following it like flees after a dog.

"We didn't know if it would be OK to interfere," Azrael said, and I smiled, my gaze instantly on him. "We waited for you."

"Az."

"The others are down at the hideout, waiting."

"You know I can't with…the collar still on…"

I dived, glade the collar didn't register altitude. I slowed and pulled out of the dive, Azrael still up where I left him. He knew better than to follow in the direction I had gone. I was now running parallel with the green body and he almost stopped running.

_Don't stop! Keep running. I need your help._

"What th–"

_Shut up and continue to run. I can talk with my mind and mind read at the same time. I'm Seraphina, the winged girl running with you._

_How do I know I can trust you? _he asked, his voice so strange in my head.

_Just listen. You don't have to. The Foot are working on surrounding you and I'm working on making it seem as if I'm chasing. None think it's strange that I'm on foot. I need you to take this collar off._

_Why?_

_Because the Shredder controls me through it._

_He's dead._

_The Foot _do_. Please?_

He glanced back and saw the symbol on the front. _How do I get it off?_

_There's a hinge in the back that is the only part your katana will be able to slice without killing me in the process or alerting the Shre-the Foot. Please. I have a pack, a family, that's missing me desperately._

_How am I going to be able to get the hinge while making it look like it's not planned?_

_You catch on quick. Fight, I presume._

He eyed me.

_Just be wary of my wings._

_Do you have any weapons?_

_Just a dagger._

_K._

He turned, sliding on the wet cement. It had started pouring while I had talked with him and now my wings were soaked. There was no way of getting out of here fast. I unsheathed my dagger, sliding too, a few strands of brown hair whipping around out of my ponytail and sticking to my cheek. The Foot surrounded us but stayed the distance. They knew I was Shredder's favorite and got special orders. I nodded ever so slightly and he attacked.

Avoiding his moves was easy. I knew precisely where the katana was going to land and how the battle looked. It took three minutes to get the correct movement and we both were actually cut up. For the theatrics, at least. One spin, a perfectly positioned katana, and my collar fell off.

_Kick me!_

He planted a well trained kick in my gut as I face him and I fell to the ground, rolling three times.

_Run!_

And with that, he turned and ran, the Foot chasing after him. Three stayed and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" the male on my left asked.

He had grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. The other two were there to catch me.

"Yes. Let's hurry."

The three nodded and we hurried after the turtle, a smile playing behind my lips. The collar was forgotten on the rooftop and the Shredder had no idea where I was going now. Distance wasn't a hard thing to cover, it was just tiring. I touched the Shredder's mind and wasn't surprised that he was just being alerted that my movement had stopped. I actually smiled as the three ninja and I jumped over and alley way as he tried to shock me. One of the morons working for him told him there were no biological readings from the blasted thing which got him mad.

We gained on the others and found all of them on the ground or getting up, hurting. We helped those still down.

"Where did he go?" I asked one that I helped up.

"That way," he pointed and I nodded, making sure the others were OK before shaking my wings off and leaping into the air.

It's more work to fly with wet wings but durable. I was going to pay for it later but I didn't care. A cold was nothing compared to what I knew was going to happen. I found Hun and a group of ninja standing before the turtle and I landed roughly behind them. Two in the rear greeted me with a glance and I stood behind them. I nearly hissed as I took notice of the Shredder's Elite Guard on the other rooftop behind the turtle.

He had no chance and I almost called out to tell him to stop as he leaped at them. They disappeared and reappeared before the group. We all turned and I compulsively swallowed. I could hear the confusion, feel the fear the turtle was experiencing but the worse was the denial at seeing the Shredder, to whom we were bowing before. The Elite disappeared again as we straightened as a whole, and they surrounded the poor creature, scared and uneasy.

How I wanted to help him, how I wanted to just fly up there and take him away, but I knew better. I waited, waited for the right time. And sure enough, the time came. He was thrown through a window and I could hear the commotion though the thoughts in the room. I cringed at the worry and pain and watched as ninja after ninja invaded the place.

It was easy to avoid the Shredder. I went with the ninja and entered the apartment, but, unlike them, I stuck to the shadows. Well, more the ceiling. I stayed out of their way and was grateful when the rat took the last of them out. I followed him down the stairs slowly, keeping hidden. It was easy. All I had to do was wrap my wings around my body and I was literally invisible for anyone looking for me or not really paying attention.

I watched from the sidelines in the doorway as the Turtles fought. I looked around, thinking quickly and smiled. I slipped around to the now shattered window and slipped out. Taking off in the rain was hard and I was panting by the time I was settled on the roof of the building behind the shop. I waited, staying hidden, and watched as ninja after ninja left the premises. When the smoke started billowing up out of the windows, I leaped to my feet. I instantly linked up with the Turtles and their friends. I sighed, glad they were OK and trying to figuring out how to get out.

I smelt the gas, felt the heat, knew what each was thinking. I knelt, flipping through the female's memory. Finding one possibly helpful, I replayed it for her and I was glad she got it. I stretched my wings and waited.

It took them a while but they were out in time. I flew –well, fell– to where they stood and all looked at me. The red clad turtle and the rat stood guard before the others and I collapsed to my knees, bowing before them.

"Please, I'm not here to harm you," I said, keeping my voice low and even. "I wish to help you. Leonardo has helped me get away from the Foot and I am in his dept. Please. You must let me help."

The rat relaxed but the red clad turtle was wary. The purple clad turtle was the one to speak, though. "I saw you in there, up on the ceiling. You didn't fight and you flew out the window. Why?"

"The Shredder had a hold on me before. A collar that gave my position and several other things he wished to know. Thankfully, it didn't include altitude which allowed me to get free of it." I had a dome shape border a few blocks in diameter, searching for any minds to enter. I connected with the familiar ones just entering. _Not yet._ "When I got the collar off, thanks to Leonardo, I stayed away from the Shredder to stay free. He has no way of tracking me now."

_How much longer, my hummingbird?_

_Just follow._

"Master Splinter?" It was the orange clad turtle speaking up. "I trust her."

I relaxed, seeing the results of my plea. The rat sighed and nodded. "As long as the Foot does not follow, you are welcomed to come. Raphael, I want you to keep an eye on her."

I sat back on my heels, looking at everyone. There were only two humans and both were eyeing me with suspicion and curiosity. The orange clad turtle was the only one perfectly comfortable with me being there. "So, where to now?"

"My grandma's farm house hasn't been used for years," the male said. "We could go there."

"OK," the red clad turtle said. "Let's go."


	2. Getting to Know You

Senka Pack  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Don't own or know the TMNT.

The hot water gushed out of the facet and I quickly changed the flow to the shower head. I fixed the shower curtain before slipping into the water. My body relaxed instantly under the warmth of the water. My wings eagerly took the relaxing heat and I just stood there, enjoying, for once, the sensation of a warm shower.

It took me three minutes to actually shower. Cleaning my wings was a different matter. Dripping wet, I did my best to dry them but it didn't work. I dried off and pulled on the new clean cloths, making a mental note to thank April again for the cloths.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I ran into Mikey. He had insisted on having me call him by his nickname. I didn't complain, grateful one of them took me in with no questions asked.

"Oh, hey Sera," he chimed. "Do you need help with your wings?"

They were still wet and I blinked. "Sure."

He smiled. "Just tell me what to do."

I smiled and led him down the stairs to before the fireplace. I settled down next to it and handed him a brush. He settled between my wings that were relaxed and he took my left one gently into his hands. I looked back at him and said, "If you just brush the feathers, the heat from the fireplace will dry them."

He nodded and he started on my left wing. I was prepared for any feathers to be pulled like others I've had do but was surprised when he started. The brush barely even touched the feathers. I almost glanced back to see what he was doing but he pressed a little harder. I smiled.

_How much longer till we get to be together, my dear hummingbird?_ I had forgotten I was connected with Azrael still. _The pack is getting impatient._

_You know you can come at any time. Now that we're out of the city, it's all up to what you guys want to include._

_The creatures?_

_The turtles. _I felt Azrael sigh and I knew he was worried about the turtles' affect on me. _My eagle. My dear eagle. Please trust me on this. I own the blue clad one, Leonardo, my life for giving me my freedom. They will accept you. You have never been a part of the Foot._

_We'll talk about it._

_Be aware, dear eagle._

_Be safe, dear hummingbird._

I felt pressure on my right wing and looked back in habit. Mikey had moved to my other wing and I hadn't noticed when he had. He was humming to himself as I dropped the connection with Azrael and I brushed his mind.

He was actually enjoying being helpful. He was going over in his head memories of his brothers and him working together. I felt the pure joy of being able to do something, especially now. As he finished with my wing, his gaze wandered over towards Leo and I brushed the sleeping turtle's mind.

I winced at what I saw. He was in a hole created by what has happened and I quickly dropped the link. He blamed himself for the destruction of April's shop and there was nothing I could do about it.

Raph came stomping up the front steps, probably knocking the snow off of his feet. He entered the house and I jumped to my feet, already having brushed his mind.

"You didn't harm them, did you?"

He looked at me startled. "What?"

"You didn't harm the two mutants, did you?"

He frowned. "No. How did you know that?"

I sighed, searching for Beatrix's and Icarus' mind. They were both shocked but OK. They were on their way back to the barn from the chase. "I can read minds. Communicate through the connect I create. It's how Leo knew how to get the collar off and the Shredder doesn't still have me in his clutches. The Shredder never knew of my ability. None of the Foot did."

He was pissed now. "And when were you going to tell us?"

"When Leo woke up."

Raph's hatred was extinguished at the statement. He looked at his sleeping brother still in a coma. I bowed my head.

"I kind of knew about your ability," Mikey mumbled. I looked at him, seeing him fiddling with the brush as he looked at the fire. "How else did you already know our names when you talked with me? You had told us the full story of what had happened and Leo never mentioning our names, according to your story. I only guessed the mind reading piece though."

I nodded but he didn't see it. I pulled my wings in close and spun around to face the fire. I wrapped a wing around Mikey, engulfing him in the charcoal black feathers. He looked at me and smiled, tears in his eyes. I opened my arm to him and he scooted closer, leaning against me. I brought my other wing around as I held the turtle to create a blanket. He buried his face in my shoulder and started to cry, tightening the grip he had on my shirt.

I looked up to see Raph standing over me and Mikey and I brushed his mind, finding what he wanted. I opened my wing and arm for him and he hesitated.

_Don't worry, Raph. No one will care._

He blinked and nodded warily. He sat down next to me and I pulled him close, closing my wing around him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I watched the fire. A few minutes later, Raph was crying too, muffled and hidden, but still crying. When Don walked in, I instantly connected with him and brought up a memory of needing to go somewhere else. He instantly left, not even looking twice at me and the two crying turtles.

Mikey was out first and Raph followed him shortly after. I smiled and squeezed them briefly before searching for Splinter, finding the rat upstairs, meditating. _Splinter, can you please bring two blankets and a pillow down? Raph and Mikey are asleep._

_Such a strange ability for a young child._

_A gift I am grateful for. Please?_

_I will be down shortly._

_Thank you._

_You are welcome, Seraphina._

I slowly peeled my wings from the turtles, working on not waking them. The rat was right there as I worked my way out from under them and he placed the pillow under their heads as I lowered both down. I took one of the blankets and draped it over Raph. I watched as Splinter draped the other one over Mikey and smiled when Splinter ran a hand over both of their heads.

"They are taking it a lot harder than they show, Splinter."

"Having a brother sick or wounded like this always did that to them," he said, not really paying attention to what he was doing or saying. "They only have each other in this world."

I nodded. "Wish there was more I could do."

He looked at me, smiling gently. "You have done enough."

"What have I done to make it enough?"

"Allowing both to have permission to feel what they are truly feeling."

I smiled and bowed. He returned the bow just as April and Casey came in. They were bickering in a low tone and I nearly laughed, already knowing where it was going.

"There is no way I'm going to let you do that," April hissed.

"Come on, April," Casey moaned, "I'm going crazy in here."

Splinter and I exchanged glances as April snapped, "No."

_Bike trip back to the city._

Splinter nodded as Casey spotted Raph and Mikey before the fire, out cold. "How long have they been like that?"

Both looked at me as I shrugged. "20 minutes?"

"How did that happen?" April asked.

I smiled. "They fell asleep so I moved them to optimize room in here."

She bought it and dropped it as she continued the argument with Casey. "There is no way you are going out on that bike of yours."

"Come on, April," Casey wined as he followed her into the kitchen. "Please?"

"No."

"She has his bike keys," I said, walking to the door.

"I wondered why he was asking her," Splinter said, nodding.

"Splinter, you remember when I had told you about my pack?" The rat nodded, wary. "They are here, waiting. Do you mind if they come in?"

"They are welcomed here as much as you are."

I smiled and opened the door to find Icarus in mid knock with the rest of the pack behind him. He blinked, though he couldn't see me, and smiled. "Hey, Sera."

"Sera!"

I was tackled by both Beatrix and Avalon and I was knocked to the ground, my wings thankfully tucked close to my body. The sound of the three of us hitting the ground woke the two turtles sleeping before the fire and brought the third down the stairs.

"Beau, Avi, you're crushing my wings."

They both leaped to their feet, mumbling sorrys. Azrael held out a hand and helped me to my feet. Once on my feet, I hugged him and he wrapped his wings around me. I buried my face in his shoulder, taking in every detail of him that I could.

"My hummingbird," he whispered. "My dear hummingbird."

"Azrael."

"What, we don't get hugs?" Damon complained and I chuckled, reluctantly releasing Azrael. I opened my arms to him and he locked me into one of his bear hugs.

"Our turn, Damon," Yama stated impatiently.

I wiggled out of Damon's death grip and gingerly hugged Yama. Out of all of us, Yama was the most delicate. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. He just has always been that way. I then hugged Icarus before turning to the collected audience.

"Splinter, everyone, this is my pack, my family." I gestured towards the gaggle of freaks behind me. "Azrael, Avalon, Damon, Yama, Beatrix, and Icarus."

At each name, I pointed to the owner. What each owner did was up to them, I didn't really pay attention. When Azrael touched the small of my back, I looked back at him to see his face an unreadable mask. I hate that face. As the audience began to mingle with my pack, he whispered into my ear. "Sera."

I connected mentally, knowing already his demand. _What is it, Az?_

_Why them? Why now?_

_I trust them, my eagle. All I'm asking is a few years, if that._

_Sera…_

_Please, Azrael. You know what I'm asking is nothing compared to what was before._

_I know. It's just that I want you now._

_Then have me._

He blinked, finally meeting my gaze. His eyes were ablaze with the burning passion that had pulled us together. "Really? Right now?"

"Pick the place and I'm yours."

He smiled and wrapped his lips around mine. In one swift movement, he was leading me out the door and up into the air. I connected with Icarus as Azrael's wings pounded above me. I was light but still heavy enough to weigh Azrael down. The fact that he hadn't let me go was a reassurance and I told Icarus the whole story on our leaving. Though he sent me TMI afterwards, he agreed to tell the others in a less… disturbing way.

Azrael landed surprisingly gently on the turf of an abandoned cabin. He placed me on my feet and I followed him in. What I saw inside was amazing. The whole place had been refurbished and the windows had been darkened. The table had three candles burning on it and the fireplace had logs ready for burning. The bed was in a corner and was covered in the softest blanket I've ever felt. I wrapped myself in it as he started the fire in the fire place.

"How long have you had this place?" I asked.

"50 years now?"

"That long?"

He shrugged, sitting next to me. "It's been my getaway for the longest time."

"And the others know."

He nodded, kissing me again. Smiling as I returned the kiss, I coaxed him to follow me back as I lay down on the bed.

* * * * *

I entered the cabin after Azrael and stopped in the doorway. The pack looked at us before looking back at the group around Leo. Raph was talking to Leo, his eyes meeting mine. I smiled gently as I got the entire story in a second. They were trying to bring Leo back. I passed the information over to Azrael and he nodded. I took my place behind the pack at watched as little happened. Splinter went after but Leo's condition didn't change. Both Icarus and Beatrix were shaking and I sent the link to them, connecting my pack together.

_There's no way…_

_…he's going to make it._

No one likes it when the twins complete each other's sentences but no one was complaining this time. Damon wrapped his arms around Beatrix and she curled up in his arms, her ears flat against her head. Yama walked up behind Icarus and hid the youngest in his wings.

Born 13 minutes after his sister, he was officially the youngest and we all knew that even though he was mature beyond his years, he was still sensitive to his gift and had little control. We all tried to keep him from hurting.

I don't know where the rage came from but it came in a flood and the entire pack backed away instinctively. "Damn it, Leo. Will you get over yourself for once?"

"Sera…"

"Don't stop me, Azrael," I snapped. I glared at Raph as he stood between me and Leo unconsciously. "Move it hot head. This isn't for you."

"No."

He got this glazed look on his face and I smiled. He stepped aside and I walked up to Leo's side.

_Thanks Avi._

_He needs this._

"Look at yourself. You're not even worth my pity. You're not even worth your own. Look at your family. They're weeping over you because you're _giving up_!"

Silence was heavy in the room and Avalon was doing her best to keep the others back though she was draining quickly. I fell to my knees beside him and continued. "When I met you, you never stopped fighting, your family's well being on your mind. You never gave up even when you looked beaten. The pain is unbelievable, I know. The hatred's going to be worse, so what? The disappointment is only in your head, Leonardo, and you know it. Wake up and show that you are worth their time, their lives."

Funny. Whenever I give a heartfelt speech like that to my pack, none of them listen. But Leo did. And he woke up.

Everyone cheered. Raph pulled me into a hug, a bear hug similar to Damon's. No one was paying attention as Raph pressed his beak against my lips. Out of reflex, I dropped all connections, only brushing. The instance he realized what he was doing, he jumped back 10 feet, turning as red as his bandanna. Only Don and Azrael looked at me and I shook my head. It was none of their business.

As Leo felt into a calm sleep, everyone relaxed. Damon and the twins went outside with Mikey to go back to the barn while Azrael and Yama talked with Splinter and Don. Avalon followed April into the kitchen with Casey while Raph headed upstairs. I followed him.

When he glanced back to see who was following him, he blushed and hurried up the stairs, the kiss replaying in his head. I smiled and was on his heels. We slipped into a room and he closed the door, as red as his bandanna. "What do you want?"

"Just curious on why you're blushing," I stated, playing the flirting heavy. I haven't had this much fun in years. He blushed even harder, if that was possible. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Then I saw the images, the fantasies. I nearly laughed, seeing how careful he was being, how delicate he treated me, wanted to treat me. How far it got, how detailed. He even had a pretty good idea on how I would actually act and I was shocked to see how accurate it was.

"You're Azrael's, right?" he asked.

I smiled gently, manly at his almost timid statement in the embarrassment. "Technically, yes, but he allows me to play."

He went stock still at that. I chuckled, walking up to him and twiddling my fingers in his bandanna tails. "Come now, that's what you want, right?"

He swallowed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Easy big boy. We don't have to play that way, if you're not ready. I mean, playing with a girl who's much more masculine would scare any guy."

That was the ticket. "Who said I was scared?"

"I know a place we can play, if you want?" I headed towards the window. "Ready for a run?"

He smiled and followed me out the window and into the forest. As we ran, I connected with Azrael.

_Playing._

_Figured._

_Can't blame me, can you?_

_No. I played myself._

_I'll make sure he's back unharmed._

His full hearted laugh filled my head and pure bliss filled my system. _I don't think Splinter will like it if he was._

_Just don't tell him._

_I won't. Be aware, my hummingbird._

_Be safe, my eagle._

The cabin wasn't that far on foot and I slipped the key Azrael had given me into the key hole.

"So this belongs to you?" Raph asked, admiring the little cabin.

"Azrael, actually," I said, opening the door. "So, naturally, it's the whole pack's."

"Aw."

It was nice to actually be in the cabin without Azrael. You would thing that I would be clinging to him but everything just went back to the way it was before my capture. I opened the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out a Skipo board and cards.

"This is one of my favorite games. Want to play?" I asked, the flirt in me gone. He didn't seem to notice, sitting at the table. I laid the board out and sat down opposite of him. "Know how to play?"

"Yeah," he said, taking two of the three decks and shuffling them together. "Leo use to want to play it whenever one of us piped up."

"I haven't played it in a few months so I'm a little rusty," I said, taking the offered deck.

"That's OK." He placed a one down, smiling. "I can always help ya along."

We played two games, laughing and talking the whole way. He was really relaxed around me and as our second game ended with me winning, he leaned back in his chair as I gathered the cards.

"Yer really cool, Sera," Raph said, looking at the ceiling. "Yer the first chick our age we've met and yer not what I expected."

I smiled, raising an eye brow. "Expected? You expected me to be a certain way?"

He shrugged, his chair clattering back onto all fours as he looked at the candles. "I've watched teens our age and many of the girls are boy hungry, looking for any excuse to play. When you were… flirting… I thought maybe you were just one of them, 'cept with wings. But now…"

I watched his eyes, not caring to hear his thoughts. Brown, darker than his blue clad brother's but lighter than Don's. It was strange, actually. I couldn't help but get _lost_ in those eyes. When he met my gaze, it was like my world just stopped. There was more to them. Much more. But…in a way… ya tend to get like that when there's more behind the gaze.

With a simple smile on his face, he stood, asking, "Ya still want to play?"

I chuckled, watching him walk over to me. "Why? Do you?"

His face came within inches of mine, the smile gone. "I want to see…"

His lips covered mine gently as he tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my hair free of its ponytail. The other hand went to my waist and he pulled me to my feet. That was the same time were I didn't even feel like I was just "playing" with him. It felt much more deep then that.


	3. And Then There Was Three

Senka Pack  
Chapter 3: And Then There Was Three

A/N: OK, no one hate me because I made Raph a softy here. This thing had a life of its own.

Disclaimer: Don't own or know the TMNT. Only own my characters.

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. My body was slightly sore from the two play dates in a row. Though I've exerted myself before, this was a first. I looked up at Raph's face just above my head and found him watching me. He smiled gently and kissed me. "Morning."

I smiled. "Morning."

As I placed my head on his chest, he said, "Azrael came by when you were still sleeping. Don was with him."

"Checking on us?"

He sighed. "Don was, Azrael wasn't please to see you and me, though."

"Don expected it?"

"Apparently he saw me kiss you."

I smiled, shifting so that I could look at him without straining my neck too much. "He did a pretty good job at hiding it."

Raph smiled again and kissed me. The memories were still fresh in both our minds and, for some reason, I found myself almost permanently connected with Raph. It was actually taking some work to drop the connection and keep it down. As I nuzzled his neck, I gave up completely on dropping the connection. I just didn't care. He sat up, keeping me on his lap in the same position, and began running his hands over my wings. The sensation was strange and soothing. My wings did what Raph coaxed them to do, opening and closing, raising and lowering.

Time passed slowly for us, both absorbed in each other's memories of the previous night. The movement of his hands and mine were unconscious and neither of us said anything as I looked at the door.

He sighed, shifting so that he could carry me bride's style. "They always have to ruin our fun."

I chuckled. "At least I'm wrapped up."

He smiled, kissing me again. He sat me at the table before getting the door. On the other side was Mikey and Yama, both startled by the door opening. "What do you want?"

"Um… Master Splinter wants you home. Leo's up and moving," Mikey said sheepishly. He was looking over Raph's shoulder at me wrapped up in the soft blanket at the table.

"Tell him we'll be there in two hours. We just got up."

"I can see that," Yama stated, his sarcasm a dagger through the bliss mood Raph and I were in.

"Beat it," Raph snapped, slamming the door.

"They're just curious."

Raph walked back over to me and scooped me back up into his arms. "Of what? You with your wings or me being a turtle?"

I chuckled as he sat down at the table. "Both. On how we find pleasure in it."

Raph laughs and it sends my heart strings flying. With the connection as strong as it was, I was positive Raph felt the same thing on his heart. "One night and they're all begging me to spill the details. Leo's probably going to call me a rapist."

"I'm actually waiting for Azrael to do that," I said, musing over the feeling still in my chest. "It's so strange."

"The connection?" he asked, burying his face in my hair. "It's been running through your head like crazy since you woke up."

"Really?" I asked, actually embarrassed.

He chuckled. "I'm actually quite curious myself why the connection is so strong. I just had one night with ya. It's not like we're lifelong friends or anything."

The fire crackling drew my attention and Raph's mind instantly clicked to a memory while I was asleep. He had gotten out of bed to start a fire just so that I wouldn't have to be cold and the fact that Azrael and Don were at the door. They had brought a pot of water and some food in case we wanted to eat here. This brought a smile on my face and I kissed him, making his heart sing.

"Damn it, Sera," he chuckled, pulling free with a smile on his face. "Yer going to make my heart quit."

"I hope not." I played with his bandanna tails again, going on. "I don't want to lose my favorite toy."

He chuckled and stood up, spinning me around a few times – which I couldn't help but laugh during – before flopping me onto the bed still in his arms. His face was inches from mine and I didn't wince as he said in his most husky voice, "Now, now, Seraphina. We don't need to go that far. I don't belong to anyone."

My heart was fluttering like crazy and we both knew it. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

He smiled his wry smile that sent my heart wild. "Me."

And he started tickling me. I never knew I was ticklish till that moment. I don't know if it was because my heart was faster than the speed of sound or if I really was ticklish. I will say one thing, though; we were both on the high of our lives. My heart was racing from his husky voice and wry smile and his heart was rushing past mine from just the simplest of touch of my hand on his and my feathers across his skin.

The game ended with the both of us out of breath and hotter than any fire on Earth. I was using his chest as a pillow once more, listening as his heart began to slow. Neither of us really _thought_ any as both hearts slowed down back to a normal pace. Once my heart was slowed, I was cold. _Real_ cold. I was shivering like crazy against Raph's chest even with my wings tight against my back and the blanket over them. He rubbed my arms, trying to get me to warm up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freeze you out. I should have been thinking."

I smiled weakly, my teeth chattering keeping me from actually smiling. "No. I didn't think I would actually start freezing like this."

He got up, already knowing what I meant because of the connection. He pulled my cloths up off the floor from their neat pile and shook them off. He handed me my garments before going to the pot over the fire.

"The water's hot," he said, looking at me as I pulled my pants on. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." It was hard to pull my shirt on while shivering. You would not believe how much your wings won't work with you when you're as cold as I felt. Raph had to come over and coax my wings though the slots. It was actually soothing as he did so but we both knew that there was no more time for that, even though we both were reluctant to emit it.

"Here." He handed me the warm cup of hot chocolate and I gripped it through the large sleeves of a sweater he had found under the bed. "I'm glad the sweater was under the bed and it was oversided."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, sipping the warm liquid. My body absorbed the heat but it did little for my shivers. "This is so strange, being this cold and yet not feeling cold."

He nodded, feeling what I felt. He wasn't shivering through. His body seemed to know the difference between my body and his own. As he made a quick breakfast, I finished my hot chocolate and rested my head on my folded arms resting on the table. I was out as soon as my eyes were closed because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to see a ceiling while Raph's worried face lit up as I looked at him.

With a pounding headache, I mumbled, "What happened?"

"Sera." He pulled me into a hug with tears streaming down his white face as he explained. "I was so scared. You had fallen asleep and I couldn't wake you. You… you've been asleep for three days."

Though there was no reason for him to talk as I got every memory through the still strong connection, I didn't say anything, feeling the comfort he was getting by talking. "So Don doesn't know what I have?"

He pulled back, shaking his head. "That's the strange things. He's tested for _everything_. That includes anything sexually transmitted. Nothing."

I cupped his cheek, the tears streaming down his face for a different reason. "Even for the simplest thing?"

"He checked to see if your immune system was fighting a simple bug off but that even came off clean."

I sighed, lying back down. It was strange to just be cold like I had been. I was slightly cold now but that was normal for me. My feet were always cold, as were my hands. I shuddered, the memory of my shivers still fresh in both our minds. As I brushed Raph's mind, I was ashamed to notice that he had the dream I had in his head. He met my gaze, feeling my guilt, and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I don't blame you for showing me your dream," Raph muttered into my hair. "I'm actually grateful. I could tell the others you were fine if ya moved or moaned."

"But still…"

"Please, Sera." He pulled away, his eyes looking at mine. "Being connected to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please?"

I smiled. "Be glad yer brothers aren't hearing ya."

He laughed but it didn't have the same effect as his full hearted one. It was sad and agreeing. He pulled me into a hug again and I buried my face into his neck.

Don came walking in, breaking up our hug but not our touch. Raph kept a hold of my hand as Don sat before me on the bed. Out of nowhere, pain shot through my wings right where they connected to my body. It felt like someone was taking a hot blade and cutting my wings off slowly. Someone touched my arm, sending fire from the spot. I cried out, jumping away. Curled up into a tight ball, my wings were tight against my body in a protective shell.

"Don't touch her," Raph rushed and I was instantly pulled into his mind, the pain dulling slightly.

Two people rushed into the room and Raph stood between them and me. It was Leo and Azrael and Azrael was the first to get over the scene. "What did you do to her?"

Raph didn't flinch at the hiss of a demand. He shook his head, not moving. "Nothing. I would never harm her. You know that."

Azrael was shaking from the blows he wanted to throw. Leo placed a hand on Azrael's shoulder before speaking. "What's wrong with her, Donnie?"

"I don't know."

"He's done all the tests he could while she was unconscious," Raph continued for him. "He wanted to wait on the x-rays till he could ask her–"

"If it stops the pain, I want the x-rays," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Only if you see what's wrong with my wings."

Don nodded, walking over to my side. "Can I touch you? I need to be able to move you around."

I forced my wings to move and Raph was at my side instantly. He started coaxing my wings to move more gently, like he had done the morning after. It helped soothe the pain a bit and I uncurled slowly, working on not to increase my pain. Raph pulled me gently into his arms and got off the bed.

"Lead the way, Donnie."

Don hurried out the room while Raph took the trip much slower, working on not jolting me too much. It looked like everyone else was in the hall and they were all whispering as we passed them. I caught Beatrix's gaze and saw the fear in her eyes. I connected with Beatrix even though it sent a headache pounding through my head.

_What's wrong, Beau?_

_There's… no way… but…_

I brushed her memories, shocked at what I was seeing. One energy level. Just one. Here I was in Raph's arms and instead of getting one level for me and one level for Raph, there was only one for the two of us. There was something else bugging her but she couldn't put her finger on what. I dropped the connection, the headache becoming unbearable.

_How is that possible?_ Raph asked. His mind was so familiar now. _What Beau was talking about?_

_I don't know. We haven't had this happen before. For any of us._

Raph nodded as he laid me on a bed in Don's lab. The fact that we were in the Lair suddenly hit me. I had never been here but since I was a part of Raph now, however that works, I never thought twice about it. I knew what it looked like, where each room was, everything. It felt like home.

"We moved you here yesterday," Raph said, stroking my head as Don prepped me for the x-ray. "You got worse and Don wanted you here so that he can have his equipment in case…"

I placed my hand on his, keeping it on my cheek. Thoughts were running through both our heads but I was more in his thoughts than in my own. Don walked around the bed and handed Raph a vest. "So you don't have to leave her side."

Raph nodded and pulled the vest on. He pulled his hand away from my cheek so that my hand was hanging over the bed. Don left the room and we were silent while we waited for Don. Don was back and moving the machine before I realized Raph was closer. _Don wants me to roll you over._

_OK._

As gently as he could, he sat me up and I rolled over. He made sure my wings were out of the way as I lay down on my stomach. As Don shifted the machine over my back, an idea hit Raph.

"Test me."

Don fumbled with the x-ray machine. "What?"

"Test me for what you tested Sera for."

"Why?"

Raph glanced down towards me. "Please, Don?"

He blinked. With a pounding headache, I connected with Don and fed him all that Raph was thinking. Things suddenly clicked together in the brainiac's mind.

"Raph, sit down." Don moved the machine, hurrying over to the counter. "Tie your bandanna half way up your upper left arm. Make it tight."

Raph obeyed, letting go of my hand in the process.

_Please be in your body for this._

_But –_

_Please. For only a short time._

_OK._

I pulled back into the pain, clenching my teeth against a scream. I felt pressure on my left arm and knew instantly it was what Raph was feeling, even if it was watered down. The pressure disappeared and Raph gripped my hand. I flooded back into his system, grateful for the dulling pain and that he was allowing this.

_It's the only way I can help with the pain._

_It's not just that. You barely know me and you're allowing this._

_Not true._ He stroked my hair as Splinter entered the room with Mikey on his heels. _I know everything about you. It's almost as if you were me._

_And you me._

Raph stood and bowed before Splinter. Though he got lightheaded from the movement, he stayed on his feet.

"How is Seraphina doing?" Splinter asked as Don came rushing in, snapping at someone to move.

"We may have found why she's sick," Raph replied calmly.

"Master Splinter," Mikey piped in. "Do you mind if I talk with Sera and Raph? Alone?"

Splinter looked at his youngest and sighed. He placed a hand on the young turtle's arm and nodded. "I don't want to hear that you were in Donatello's way."

Mikey smiled and waited till Splinter left before closing the door. Mikey hesitated before coming closer.

"What's wrong, bro?" Raph asked wearily.

Mikey's eyes were for me alone. "Are you… pregnant?"

Both Raph and I looked at each other and Don dropped a medal tray. We both looked at the fumbling purple clad turtle as he scooped up the dropped tray. "I don't know. I didn't think to check. It's only been, what, four days?"

"Something like that," Raph replied.

Mikey shifted. "Beau wanted me to ask. She… she doesn't know for sure but…"

"Did Beau finally figure out what's buggin her?" I croaked.

"She's not sure but she thinks she can feel a third…"

He didn't have to continue. Even with my mind reading ability I knew what he was going for. Raph looked at me, worried.

_Three days?_

_I don't know. None of us have ever gotten pregnant in the pack. Even after all the times we've each played. Azrael rarely plays safe as it is._

_So this is all new?_

_Yes._

Several emotions ran across his face as several thoughts matched them. The look of panic as the thought of me being pregnant, then delight at the fact that _he_ was the father, frustration at the fact that he _was_ the father, and then pure confusion at the thought of him being a _possible_ father. I laughed.

"Easy, hothead. We don't even know yet."

"But if Beau…"

Raph and I looked at Mikey again. He was keeping something but I had too much of a headache to figure out the easy way.

"Spill it, Mikey," I said, keeping the screams of agony down. "What's on your mind?"

He shifted a few times before rushing, "YouarepregnantandIknowthisbecauseofa dreamIhadandIcanactuallytellyouarepregnantbutIdontknowhowsoIwasntsureaboutittillbeausaidsomethingthenIwaspossitivethatyouwerepregnantandRaphisthefatherbutthatisntwhyyouareinpainbecausethepregnancyisntthatfaralong."

My jaw was dropped and Raph shook his head. Trying to overcome the bewilderment of what he caught, he said, "OK, Mikey. Now slower."

Mikey took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Meeting Raph's eyes, he repeated slower. "Sera is pregnant and I know this because of a dream I had and I can actually tell, somehow. I wasn't sure about it till Beau said something. When she did, I was positive that she's pregnant and you're the father, Raph. But that's not why you're in pain. At least, from what I can tell, however I can tell. She's in pain because of… something. I don't know. Donnie?"

We all looked at Don to find him staring at Mikey with a dropped jaw. Shaking his head, he said, "I don't know yet. I'm still running tests. I have a brother with some sort of ability?"

I nodded, stating, "My pack and I didn't realize our abilities till this age."

Don looked at me, completely lost. "But our mutations are completely different. Our DNA isn't anywhere close to being the same."

"But it has to be close enough that I'm here pregnant and Raph is the father."

A look of pure bliss crossed Raph's face at the statement while Don was completely lost where this all made sense.

"Three days?" he muttered to himself. "How is that even possible? You usually don't know till…"

Don began searching for something as Raph glanced at Mikey, who shrugged. "Should I go tell Leo he's going to be an uncle?"

"I would rather do that, bro," Raph said, that look of bliss crossing his face again. "He'll think you're pulling his leg."

Mikey laughed and I felt Raph's heart skip a beat. I smiled. "You've got a point, bro. What about Master Splinter?"

"After we've got proof."

"The Senka Pack?"

"Let me, please," I said.

Mikey nodded, sitting down. Don walked over to my side with something in his hands. He was blushing and I had a good idea where whatever was in his hands was going.

"Do you need me to roll over again?"

Don smiled weakly, clearly uneasy with what he was about to ask.


End file.
